witchfandomcom-20200224-history
C.H.Y.K.N.
"As you know, you were not the first Guardians. Decades ago, there were five others: Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma and Nerissa." '-' The Oracle to W.I.T.C.H. on Nerissa's connection to Candracar in "K is for Knowledge". "They were...C.H.Y.K.N.? I am SO glad we're W.i.t.c.h!" -Hay Lin on the original Guardians of the Veil C.H.Y.K.N. (pronounced chicken as deemed by Hay Lin) is a fictional group in the W.I.T.C.H. comic book and animated series, who were chosen to be the Guardians of Kandrakar. They were chosen as Guardians in 1959. However, they only lasted as Guardians until 1966 (1968 in the TV series), breaking up after Nerissa betrayed her fellow guardian sisters and killed Cassidy in a struggle for the heart of Kandrakar. When Nerissa returned, during Season 2 of the animated series, she used the emotions and desires that formed chinks in the souls' armor to gain control of their minds. Only Yan Lin, whom she imprisoned in the Heart of Meridian, was able to resist. ): Kadma, Yan Lin, Cassidy and Halinor.]]In the second half of Season 2, Nerissa destroyed her own Knights of Destruction and used the power that she gave them to restore herself and the other members C.H.Y.K.N. to their original Guardian forms and to fuel their powers. After the current Guardians broke her control over them, she absorbed the rest of the old Guardians into the Seal of Nerissa, thus gaining access to all of their elemental powers. After Nerissa was trapped inside Weira's jewel, they escaped, along with Elyon and Yan Lin. In the comic book, the group is not referred to as C.H.Y.K.N. but simply by the group member's first names. Members *'Cassidy '- Cassidy was the former Guardian of Water. She has russet-orange hair, deep blue eyes and freckles. She received the Heart of Kandrakar after Nerissa went power crazy. She was later killed by Nerissa after refusing to give her the Heart of Kandrakar. In comics she communicates with Will to give her a spark of Kandrakar's Heart after Nerissa steals the original one. In animated series, she came back to life due to Nerissa wanting power to become stronger and wanting to get the hearts of Kandrakar, Zamballa, and Meridian. *'Halinor '- Halinor is the former Guardian of Fire. She is blonde and has blue eyes. In comics she is no longer alive during Nerissa's Revenge Arc. However, Halinor left a mysterious diary talking about the Star of Cassidy and it's location, helping the current guardians. In the animated series, she joined the Council of Kandrakar but for the same reason as Cassidy, she became younger for Nerissa wanting power. *'Yan Lin' - Yan Lin is Hay Lin's grandmother and the former Guardian of Air. After the Veil was raised, cutting Earth off from Meridian, Yan Lin kept the Heart of Kandrakar on Earth until it was time to pass it on to the next generation, after which time she acted as a mentor to the new Guardians, and served as an informal adviser to the Council of Kandrakar. In animated series, for the same reason as Halinor, she became younger. *'Kadma '- Kadma is the former Guardian of Earth. In comics, she hands Halinor's diary to Will, saying that her mission is over and doesn't want to be connected with Kandrakar or the guardians anymore. She also reveals that she watched over Will almost all her life. In animated series, Kadma resided on Zamballa (as the Queen). She decided to live on Earth after the episode "''Z is for Zenith''" to live a more 'humble' life. For the same reason as Halinor and Yan, she became younger. *'Nerissa '- Nerissa is the former Guardian of Quintessence. Nerissa was the first to carry the Heart of Kandrakar, but it was given to Cassidy after the power of the Heart began to corrupt her. In order to take it back, Nerissa pushed her off a cliff and left Cassidy plummeting to her death. The Heart was then given to Yan Lin and Nerissa was locked up for her crimes. In comics, she kidnaps Caleb knowing he has the guardians powers within him. She uses him to become younger and stronger. Later, Nerissa steals the Heart of Kandrakar from Will and invades Kandrakar. In the animated series, she wanted to get power to get the hearts of the different realms, so she reformed C.H.Y.K.N. She is the mother of Caleb and she later became very powerful throughout, showing her strength within a majority of Season 2. Trivia * The Current Guardians make up the acronym "W.I.T.C.H". which is pronounced as 'Witch'. The previous Guardians make up the acronym "C.H.Y.K.N.", which is pronounces as "Chicken". As Hay Lin said in "K is for Knowledge ": "Whoa! I am so glad we're W.I.T.C.H.!" * Nerissa's guardian outfit is dark green in the comic books, but is pink and reveals her mid-section in the TV series. * In the comics, the top part of Kadma's guardian outfit covers her neck and is wearing a blue sash hanging from her left shoulder all the way behind her right arm. In the cartoon, she wears a blue choker instead of the sash. * The members of C.H.K.Y.N. used to have a very close relationship, they even refer to each other as sisters. * They all knew Principal Knickerbocker, when they were young. * Halinor's guardian outfit does not have a left sleeve to it in the comics as it does in the cartoon. * In the Comics and Animated Series, their power's are far stronger and more effective than those of their successors W.I.T.C.H. having had more training and years of experience and use in mastering their abilities fully. This is particularly true of the Animated series as their powers were fueled by two mystic hearts and Kadma and Nerissa continued to use and hone their abilities long after they were disconnected from the Aurameres. ro:C.H.Y.K.N. Category:C.H.Y.K.N Category:Guardians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Guardians Category:Groups Category:Characters with superpowers